Truth
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during the scene with Elena and Damon in her bedroom at the end of episode one of season 2. What is Damon's words rang true? What if Elena is lying to him, Stefan and herself? How far will Damon have to go to get her to confess her feelings?


**So my BFF got me addicted to the show 'Vampire Diaries' and I thought of this after seeing the first episode of season 2. It takes place during the scene with Damon and Elena in her bedroom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Vampire Diaries.**

Elena stepped out of the bathroom, wanting to do nothing more than get into bed after the long day.

But it seems like fate had other plans.

Damon sat on her previously vacant bed, nearly giving Elena a heart attack.

"Oh God," she gasped, stumbling backward, "You scared me,"

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said, his tone holding an odd mixture of joking and depression. He barely even turned to look at her,

"Thanks, for, um, looking out for us," Elena said, walking across the room to put away her towel, "For me."

"That's me, trusty bodyguard," Damon said, "Calm in a crisis." The way he slurred out the last few words caught Elena's attention.

"You've been drinking?" she asked. Damon held his index finger and thumb about a centimeter apart, puckering out his lips a bit as if to say _'a little'_.

"And you're upset, that's not a good combination," Elena said. Damon drinking and being normal was one thing, but drinking and being upset was a whole other story.

"No, I'm not upset," Damon spat, "Upset is an emotion specific for those who care." Elena stared at him. He hadn't looked her directly in the eyes once since he came in. In fact, his eyes seemed held a dull look instead of having their usual spark of mischief.

"Come on Damon, that's a lie," Elena said, "You care." Elena had known Damon long enough to know that he just used the 'not caring' thing as a mask. She had seen that mask fall after he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb. He looked to broken and vulnerable then.

Damon finally looked up at her, unleashing the full intensity of his crystal blue eyes on her.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back?" Damon said, his brow slightly furrowed, "You can't _imagine_ that I'd believe that you'd want to?" Elena felt her heart wrench at his comment.

"Damon-" she started to say, but he cut her off.

"That what we've been doing here...means something?" Damon continued as if she hadn't even spoken. Something about the way he had said that…the intensity in his voice at those two last…it made Elena's heart stutter.

"You're the liar Elena," Damon said, suddenly angry, "There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon stood up and Elena took a step away from him.

He was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying. Nothing was going on between them.

Right?

"And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and most of all you're lying to yourself," Damon said, walking toward her. With each Damon took closer to her, Elena took a step back until she was trapped between Damon and the window.

"I can prove it," he said softly, his voice holding a promise that Elena wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"No," Elena said, although she wasn't entirely sure what she was saying no to. Damon proving he was right? Damon saying she was lying? Damon saying thee was something going on between them?

"No-" Elena's protest was cut off when Damon's lips collided with hers. His kisses were different from the soft and gently kisses Stefan gave her. This kiss was rough, desperate, wanting. His lips were hot against hers and Elena could feel the kiss from the to of her head to the tips of her toes. And that feeling scared her.

"Damon don't," she protested, breaking the kiss. Where was all of this coming from? What happened to joking, cynical, devious Damon?

"What's wrong with you?" Elena asked. Damon pushed her hair away from her face

"Lie about this," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

"Stop it, you're better than this, come one," Elena pleaded. Whatever was going on with him, it was seriously wrong. This wasn't the Damon she knew.

"That's where you're wrong," Damon said, leaning down so that his lips brushed hers, but Elena pulled back, keeping her lips away from his.

"No, no, no. Damon, I care about you, listen to me," Elena pleaded and Damon moved back just enough to let her speak, still holding onto her.

"I care about you," Elena said sincerely, "I do but…I love Stefan. It's always gonna be Stefan." Damon had heard those exact words not less than 24 hours ago.

"Stefan," he spat out his brother's name with hatred, "It's _always _Stefan!" Damon spun around, his fists clenched in fury. He punched the wall, making a hole and causing Elena to jump, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Damon," she whispered. She had never seen him this angry. Hesitantly, Elena walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice quiet. Damon turned to look at her, a cold smile on his face.

"You know," he said, letting out a humorless laugh, "Katherine said the same thing to me no less 24 hours ago." Elena felt her heart drop. So that's why Damon was like this. Both of the girls that he loved had chosen his younger brother over him.

"Damon," Elena said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't," Damon spat, holding up a hand to stop her talking, "I don't need your pity." Damon shook his head, letting out a humorless laugh as he paced back and forth.

"I spent over a century looking for Katherine to find out she doesn't even want me!" he said, "And you've made your choice more than clear. Why do I even exist? I should just end it!" Elena jumped slightly and Damon shouted out the last sentence. He wrenched his ring off his finger and threw it across the room.

"You don't mean that," Elena said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes I do!" Damon shouted, "I have nothing to live for! Hell, I'm not even really alive! Give me one reason, _one good reason_, why I shouldn't end it right now!" Elena bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to admit it. She had been denying it for so long, trying to convince herself that Stefan was her one true love. But if the consequence was losing Damon…

"I knew it," Damon whispered, shaking his head and walking past her, toward the window.

"Because I love you!" Elena shouted, the words ripping themselves from her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. She spun around to see Damon had frozen where he stood. Slowly, he turned to face her.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were right," Elena said, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I've been trying to deny it for so long. I didn't want to believe it. Damon you were right. I was lying to you and Stefan and myself. Just please…don't do this." Damon stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"Compel me if you need to," Elena said, taking off the vervain necklace Stefan had given her and putting it on the table, "But I'm telling the truth. I love you Damon." Damon looked from Elena to the necklace and back again. Slowly he walked toward her until they were inches apart. He slowly raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"If you're telling the truth," he said softly, "You know there's no turning back." Elena cupped his face in her hands, looking straight into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Damon," she whispered, and she had never spoken truer words.

Damon's lips were suddenly on hers and this time, Elena kissed him back, both of them pouring out the emotions they had been holding in. Emotions that could not be put into words and had to be shown.

"I love you Elena," he whispered when they parted. Elena smiled up at him and Damon wondered how he could have mistaken Katherine for her. They were so different. Katherine was cold, wicked, and malevolent. Elena was warm and selfless, an angel on earth.

Their lips collided again this kiss more passionate than their last Damon pushed Elena back until they tumbled onto the bed together.

* * *

Elena awoke in the early morning as the sun was just starting to rise. She held Damon's naked body closer to her own, remembering what had happened last night and smiling to herself.

The sunlight crept closer to them and Elena caught sight of Damon's ring, shining in the sunlight. She quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed before crawling back under the covers. She took Damon's hand in hers and slipped the ring back on.

"Proposing?" Damon asked, his tone teasing. Elena looked up to see him looking down at her with sleepy blue eyes a smile on his face.

"Do you want to burn to ashes?" she asked him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hmmm, that would be a problem," Damon said thoughtfully, "Ashes are so hard to clean out of bed sheets."

"How do you feel?" she asked. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You're really asking me that after what happened last night?" he asked with a smirk. Elena blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"We'll have to tell Stefan," she said. Damon rolled his eyes, letting out a groan.

"Don't ruin the moment Elena," he groaned, kissing her lips, "Just enjoy."

"But-" Elena started to say, but Damon put a finger to her lips.

"No Stefan talk," he said, "Not now. Okay?" Elena nodded. Now wasn't the time for it. She just wanted to lie here with him, wrapped in his arms, savoring the time they had together.

**There's **_**Truth**_**. I think it came out pretty good, but I honestly want other people's feedback. Damon ia quite a hard character to write and even harder to keep in character when he's angry and actually expressing his feelings. Please tell me how I did and if anything seemed out of character for either Damon or Elena. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
